


【神亚】不可言

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: *依旧是很久很久以前的短打，好像给60分投过稿*亚连性转，雷者慎
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	【神亚】不可言

**Author's Note:**

> *依旧是很久很久以前的短打，好像给60分投过稿
> 
> *亚连性转，雷者慎

神田优是在方舟一战后才知道亚连·沃克的真实性别。那时他看着对方正在和拉比争论“我是天生的女性而不是进入方舟才变成女的”“可是我以前根本没觉得亚连你是女的啊…哎哟干嘛又打我”，内心百味杂陈。

其实拉比那句话也是他想说的。

不过看情况他还是继续保持沉默比较合适。而且，那颗豆芽菜是男是女与他神田优又有什么关系，看不顺眼的始终看不顺眼。

驱魔师中对此感到最高兴的反而是科姆伊，那副终于放下心头大事的模样让神田皱眉：因为终于不需要隐瞒了吗。

神田很厌恶这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉，尤其面对那颗豆芽菜的事。

啧，简直莫名其妙。

这是他对于自己后一句补充的轻蔑评价。 

回到教团后神田优在病房外再一次见到亚连·沃克的地点，不出所料又是饭堂。

嘁，就知道那颗只会吃的豆芽菜只会跑到那个地方。 虽然这么想，但神田还是分出一点视线留意到对方身旁空空如也的布袋。

之前是去过哪儿了…？

关我什么事。

无需一秒便打消了探知的念头，神田端着自己的荠麦面往较少人的方向走去。

只是短短的择选座位的路途，神田无意间却听闻许多关于亚连·沃克的议论。出没最频繁的话题不外乎是——“听说亚连·沃克和诺亚有关系，真的吗”。

他突然想起自己从病房溜出来的时候，自远处传来的隐约的钢琴声。那旋律他曾听过两遍，一是在雪地复苏，一是板着不耐烦的脸催促豆芽菜赶快送他们回江户后。

犹如幻听。他却清楚那个始终是“犹如”罢了。

所以那颗豆芽菜刚才是去了方舟吗？

……还真是不怕死。

他敛眉，眼眸注视着热气飘散的荠麦面，并未发觉神情中多了半分怜悯，和更多不可言的情绪。 

只是因为豆芽菜是女的。只是性别上的情不自禁。和神田优一点联系都没有。如此而已。

他暗暗想出一个又一个理由来为自己异样的感情安置出处，然而下一刻总会冒出更合情理的反驳。

满怀愤懑的神田并未察觉身后有危险步步逼近，当他回神时耳朵已经被揪住，自己也跟相隔不到半米的豆芽菜一起怒骂着护士长。 

神田优以为日子会在养伤后重新步入正轨，连同那些他认为一时兴起的感情。

直到那颗豆芽菜握着神之道化挡在他身前。

一瞬间神田浑身发冷，随即又被愤怒席卷。

他，神田优，被一个女人保护了。被一颗自己一直看不顺眼的豆芽菜给保护了。

可他偏偏什么都做不了。失去六幻的他连单纯的破坏等级四的攻击节奏都做不到。

此刻他眼睁睁看着胸前的血都淌到地上的豆芽菜不厌其烦地承受着lv.4的攻击，道化之带沾上的血迹挥之不去。

不想被保护。

不想躲在她身后。

想拿着六幻砍恶魔。

我想要……

脑海中的声音将未完的语句补充，神田倏地睁大眼，仿佛刚才积聚已久的伤痛现在才爆发，拼命对他的神经施压欲要让他失控。

神田盯着不远处奋力抗击恶魔的白色身影，嘴唇不自觉地张合，无声吐露最后的几个字。 

这里是马铁鲁。

神田低头注视着臂膀中残缺不全的身体，冰凉的触觉提醒他距离那场残忍的利用已经过去很久了。久到他昏迷又清醒，清醒了又胜似昏迷。

每次闭上双眼胸口总会有酸涩蔓延，神田明白那是什么。那是他不可言的伤痕教唆痛觉在作祟。

从他意识到自己对亚连·沃克的真正态度开始，他的胸口便埋藏了一道难以启齿的伤痕。

谁都看不见，除了神田自己。

每当他想推开豆芽菜的时候就会痛，痛得理智和感性纠缠不清，做出许多不应该是“神田优”会做的举动。

包括现在。

“那个孩子…是诺亚。” 

他忽然发现那些他曾认为不应该出自自己手中的事情，其实是被过去强烈的主观意识所迫，不得不笼上一层“不应该”。

诺亚……

低喃着这个名称，神田知道现在到底有什么是他应该去做的了。 

FIN.


End file.
